


Look at My Son (and Daughter)!

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [35]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex overracting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, F/M, Gen, Humour, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Practical Jokes, Tabloids, paprazzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: A little joke between John and his niece and nephew has unexpected consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

2007

"Don't forget sunscreen," Philip smirked tossing the bottle at his younger sister, thanks to years of practice she caught it expertly.

"Not funny," Angie glared.

"Come on Uncle Laurens is gonna be here soon," Philip laughed, "why aren't you done packing yet?"

"I've just been too excited!" Angie said, "We've never been camping before, dad won't take us."

"Can you even imagine Pops in the wilderness?" Philip laughed.

"Oh god," Angie rolled her eyes, "this is why he is not going with us."

"Exactly," Philip grinned.

There was honk from outside.

"Now hurry it up!" Philip added.

Angie stuffed a few last things in her bag, making sure she had everything she needed, the hoisted the duffle up onto her shoulder.

"Ready!"

"Give me that," Philip sighed, trying to take the bag.

"I've got it, Pip," insisted Angie, "Now come on! Uncle Laurens is waiting for us."

Philip snorted and grabbed his own bag before following Angie downstairs were Uncle Laurens was chatting with their parents.

"You two ready to venture into the great outdoors?" John smiled.

"Adventure!" Angie exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air.

"I can't believe you are spending a week in the woods," Their father shuddered.

"It's gonna be great, dad," Angie said dropping her bag to the floor so that she could go and wrap her arms around Alex, "You can see the stars out there, you know. There aren't all the city lights blocking them out."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Don't you want to know what that's like?" Angie raised her brow.

"I know what it's like," Alex chuckled, obviously remembering his childhood in the Caribbean, "Honestly, I prefer the city lights."

"You're no fun," Angie smiled.

"Have fun Angel," Alex kissed her forehead.

"I will," Angie grinned.

"And we should get out on the road," John interrupted.

After last hugs all around--even John took part--the three campers piled into the car and set off. They had several hours of driving ahead of them to get to the campsite.

"Just a little hint?" Angie wheedled.

"Nope," said John, "You'll have to be patient."

Philip laughed, "I don't think Angie has that ability."

"I would be surprised if any child of your father did," John smiled, "least of all your sister."

"I'm sitting right here you know," Angie pouted.

"All the more reason to make fun of you," Philip grinned.

"Fine, then I get to choose the music," Angie said, flipping through the CDs that were tucked into various pockets in the seats and doors of the car, "Why're all your CDs back here, Uncle Laurens. It's harder to change the music if you can't get to it."

"This is the collection of the lost," John replied, "at some point someone has left a CD in this car and that's what has happened to them."

"Oh," Angie looked at one of the discs in her hand, "this makes a lot more sense now."

"Yes, I don't listen to French rap for fun," John chuckled.

"What about the ABBA?" Philip asked, pulling the CD out of the glove compartment.

"Ah," John said, "that would be your dad's."

"No way," Angie gasped, "let me see!"

Philip handed the CD back and Angie laughed in delight as she read through the track list.

"I can't believe this is dad's," she said, "Come on then, put it on!"

"No way," Philip shook his head.

"I get to choose," Angie reminded him passing the CD back to him, "now put it in!"

"Choose something else," Philip told her firmly, putting the CD case back into the glove box and closing it with a resolute click.

Angie rustled through more CD's until she found a simple blue Jewel case that had been beat up and scratched but the disk looked alright, "What's this?"

"What's what?" John asked.

"It just says 'from your baby girl'," Angie said, reading the oddly familiar scrawl of sharpie on the case.

John deftly reached into the back seat and grabbed the CD from her hands, quickly stowing it in his door pocket.

"Nothing important," he said quickly, "Just a mix someone gave me a long while ago."

"A girlfriend?" Philip asked curiously.

John laughed, "Definitely not a girlfriend."

"Don't be dumb," Angie scoffed, "Uncle Laurens doesn't like girls, he likes boys so he wouldn't have a girlfriend. Isn't that right, Uncle Laurens?"

John was obviously not used to Angie's ability to just know those kinds of things and he stuttered slightly, "Er...yes that's right."

"Well are you going to pick something or what?" Philip asked.

"Give me a sec!" Angie replied once again distracted, neither of them noticed the sigh of relief their Uncle Laurens let out as they continued their search for tunes.

The two teenagers argued back and forth over CDs for another few moments but soon settled on something they'd both enjoy. By the time they pulled off the highway to find a place for lunch, all three of them were singing along.

"This is your last glimpse of civilization kids," John teased as they entered the diner and sat down in a booth near the window.

"Haha," Angie rolled her eyes sliding across the vinyl seat with Philip beside her as they began to glance at the menu.

"Hey, camping is no joke," John said, "All we'll be eating will come from a can so eat all the empty calories you want."

"Is that your way of saying that we can get milkshakes?" asked Philip, eyes alight.

John gave a mock-offended gasp, "When have I ever denied you milkshakes? The normal rules apply."

"Don't tell mom," Philip and Angie chorused dutifully.

"Exactly," John confirmed.

About five minutes later the waitress approached them to take their orders, "What can I get you three?"

"Three hamburgers and fries," John started.

"I want a chocolate milkshake!" Angie declared

"Strawberry," Philip answered calmly.

"I'll also have chocolate," John chuckled.

The waitress smiled as she wrote down their order, "You have beautiful children," she added.

"Oh they're not-"

Waitress had already walked away, "my kids..." John trailed off.

Angie giggled, "Why not?"

"Why not what?" Philip furrowed his brow.

"No one here knows that we aren't his kids," Angie shrugged, "let's just go with it, besides why would anyone here recognize Senator Laurens?" she smiled.

And while it seemed Angie was right there was someone there who recognized the South Carolina senator, and that someone even snapped a few pictures of him and his "family".

"So what side of the family do I take after?" Angie asked coyly.

"The annoying one," Philip smirked.

"Pip!" Angie gasped.

"Just kidding," Philip leaned over and ruffled her hair.

"Be nice you two," John laughed.

"Okay dad," Angie grinned, "whatever you say."

Of course, the waitress returned with their milkshakes just in time to hear Angie's last statement and she smiled down at the three of them.

"Your food will be out in a few minutes," she said.

Angie happily reached for the glass and began enjoying her milkshake as the waitress walked away, "I can't believe she really thinks we're you're kids," she snorted.

"What I've learned over the years is that people are what they want to see," John said, "They make their assumptions and then that's that. I can't even count the number of times I've had dinner with my sister and had people ask if she's my wife."

Angie giggled to herself.

"Come on Ange, you’ve seen the stuff they print up in those tabloids," Philip reminded her.

"I try not to," Angie said, pulling a face, "but my friends at school are obsessed with celebrities and stuff."

"Right," Philip said teasingly, "and I've never seen you looking at magazine pictures of Leonardo DiCaprio."

Angie blushed and elbowed her brother, "Pip!"

John laughed as he watched the eldest Hamiltons interact.

"He was really cute in Titantic," Angie muttered blushing.

"I won't argue with you on that," John said.

Angie began to smile at that, "See I'm right!"

Once they arrived, their burgers disappeared fairly quickly and soon all that was left on their plates was grease from the french fries and the onions Angie had picked off her burger.

John paid the check and the three of the departed to get back out onto the road once more without giving the diner a second thought.

Filled with food and lulled by the movement of the car, both teenagers fell asleep about an hour into the next leg of the drive. John hummed along quietly with the radio as he drove, occasionally glancing at the kids sleeping faces.

When they finally got to the site the son was just beginning to set over the horizon, "Come on kids let's set up camp before it gets too dark."

Philip woke almost instantly and hopped out of the car while Angie grumbled and rubbed tiredly at her eyes.

"Come on Ange," Philip tugged at her arm.

"Five more minutes," Angie muttered pulling away from him.

"It's alright, let her sleep," John said as he began unloading the trunk of the car, "but I hope she knows that people who don't help set up camp don't get to eat s'mores."

"I'm up!" Angie exclaimed, scrambling from the car.

Philip and John laughed at the sight and after lathering on generous amounts of bug spray they started pitching the tent.

"How does this work?" Angie looked at the poles looking completely puzzled.

"Here," John said, walking over. He took her hands and helped guide them to properly piece the tent rods together.

"Oh," Angie nodded understanding and quickly putting the rest of the poles together.

With only a little bit of struggle the tent was pitched and kindling collected so they could get a good fire going.

"What's for dinner?" Philip asked, "Are we actually eating stuff from cans of do we have to go fishing or something?"

John laughed at his expression, "I have food, don't worry. We'll heat things up over the fire. And if we're ever in dire straights, the campsite office accepts takeout deliveries."

He winked and the kids giggled.

"So you never said what we're having," Angie called from where she'd perched herself on a tree stump.

"How does hot dogs with all the fixings sound?" John smiled.

"Uncle Laurens has anyone ever told you that the forest seems to bring out the south in you?" Philip laughed.

"What?"

"Your accent is showing," Philip grinned.

"In my defense, I've just spent quite a bit of time back in South Carolina recently," John said, shaking his head slightly with a smile, "But let me know if I start saying y'all. If that happens, there'll be no saving me."

Angie giggled.

"Come on you've got to work if you want to eat, didn't your mother teach you that?" John looked at the two Hamiltons.

Angie and Philip both sprang to attention, identical cheeky grins on their faces, "Sir, yes sir!"

"Philip," John commanded, "get the the first started. Remember what I told you. Angie, we need some sticks, nice long ones and strip the bark off so we can use them for our hot dogs."

With tasks doled out the three of them set to work preparing that nights campfire meal.

They happily enjoyed their meal talking about all they had done over the summer and the fact that school started up again in a couple short weeks.

"I can't believe you're starting high school," John beamed at Angie.

"Yeah," Angie sighed, "but it won't be the same without Theo," she then looked towards Philip, "Right Philip? Aren't you going to miss her?"

"Hush!" Philip's face began to get flushed with embarrassment.

"Theo?" John asked, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but would that be Theo Burr by any chance?"

"Yup," Angie confirmed, "The Burrs moved away, though, which sucks because she's my best friend. Plus," she grinned and then sing-songed, "Philip has a cru-ush."

"I do not!" Philip frowned.

"Yes you do," Angie smirked, "no use in denying it."

"I don't!" Philip insisted, "In fact, there's this girl in my class that I like, so stop with all the Theo stuff."

Angie rolled her eyes, "Fine. Gosh."

"Uncle Laurens?" Philip turned to John, "Have you ever been in love?"

John hesitated for a moment.

"Yes," he admitted, "Yeah I have."

"What's it like?" asked Angie.

"It's pretty amazing," John smiled, "you can feel in throughout your whole body and just everything feels different."

"Who was it?" Philip asked next.

"Someone very special," replied John, "We met in college and there was an instant connection. He made me feel like I was the most important person in the world. I truly hope that one day both of you will find someone who makes you feel the way he made me feel."

The kids were silent for a long while, basking in the wonder in John's voice.

"You're still in love with him," Philip finally said.

John startled from his reverie and his smile became a bit more sad, "We're not together anymore and we haven't been for a long time now, but yes I suppose so."

"It's our dad, isn't it," stated Angie softly.

"Ange," Philip scolded lightly.

"What makes you say that?" John asked, caught off guard.

"I recognized his handwriting on that CD," admitted Angie.

There was silence for a moment.

"You're a clever one aren't you," John said with a laugh, "but yes it was."

"Doesn't it hurt?" Angie asked, "To still be in love with him and see him with Mama?"

"You're being rude, Angie," said Philip, "Uncle Laurens doesn't have to talk about it if he doesn't want to."

"I appreciate that, Philip, truly," John said. Then he heaved a sigh and scrubbed his hand over his face, "Okay. Yes, it does hurt sometimes, but your mother is a close friend of mine and I am sincerely happy that she and your dad found each other. I don't resent either of them for finding such a lasting love, they deserve all the happiness they have."

He paused a moment, blinking away the burn in his eyes. Both kids were watching him intently.

"That's all I'm going to say on the matter," John said resolutely.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Laurens," Angie whispered, launching herself into his arms, "I didn't mean to make you feel sad."

John chuckled and hugged her tightly, "Don't worry about it, Princess. Now, how about we get some s'mores going, hm?"


	2. Chapter 2

A week later they returned to the Hamilton household and were greeted by quite the surprise.

"Pops were home!" Philip called out.

Their father appeared at the door magazine in one hand, phone against his ear and instead of going to his children he went straight to John.

"John Laurens what the hell did you do?"

"It was a complete accident!" John threw up his hands, "wait what did I do?"

Alex thrust the magazine at him, "Here."

John took the magazine and his eyes widened as he read the article title: Senator Laurens' Secret Family.

"South Carolina senator John Laurens was spotted in a Virginia diner last week sharing a meal with two teenagers," John read, he continued to skim the text, his lips moving with the words, but didn't make a sound until he reached the last line, "Although their names are unknown, both teens were heard referring to Senator Laurens as 'dad' throughout their stay."

John lowered the magazine and grinned sheepishly at the unamused expression on Alex's face.

"Okay," he said, "that actually was an accident."

"For god sake..." Alex shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, "do you have any idea what I've been dealing with here because of this?"

"I'm sorry, alright?" John huffed, "And for what it's worth, it wasn't actually my fault. The waitress--"

"I don't care," Alex interrupted, "who's fault it is, you should have put a stop to it! The whole world is freaking out right now."

"I highly doubt that it's the whole world, Alex..."

"The whole US political world, then!" growled Alex, "Whatever."

John sighed.

"I think if you don't fix this goodbye reelection," Alex pointed out.

John knew he was right, "Okay, so what do you propose we do? Have you talked with your publicist-" with Alex's silence he already had his answer, "you've already done something without talking to a publicist haven't you?"

It was Alex's turn to look sheepish, "Okay, so I might have made it just the tiniest bit worse."

"Oh no," John sighed.

"You know that new website thing Twitter?" Alex wrung his hands.

"Yes, what about it?" John raised his brow.

He gestured for John to come with him and led the way back to his office where his laptop was open to the website. 

John had to lean close to the screen to read what Alex had said. He seemed to have simply posted a link to the online version of the article with the comment, "Those are my kids, you idiots!" Which seemed pretty reasonable to John, until he saw the way people were responding. Despite the gravity of the situation, he couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"They think I had an affair with Eliza?" he managed through his laughter, "In what universe does that make any sense?"

"One in which you actually have interest in women?"Alex shrugged, "I can't figure it out, they've seen me with the kids all the time-"

"And there's no denying Angie is all you," John snorted.

"John this isn't funny."

"Right, of course," John said, stifling some last chuckles, "Very serious."

His attempt to stay calm didn't hold and he just burst into laughter again.

"Laurens, please!" Alex sighed, sounding genuinely distressed.

At that, John really did sober up then, clearing his throat, "Sorry."

Alex pushed his hair from his face, "Even George has been trying to help diffuse this, the President!"

"I don't know what you want me to do about it, Alex," John said, "If they won't listen to you, why would they listen to me?"

"Right, next they'll be talking about how you and I had an affair," Alex said with a small chuckle. He seemed to remember who he was talking to and blushed, looking away, "Sorry."

John's mind reached back to the conversation he'd had with the two kids at the beginning of their trip.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we," John mumbled to himself.

"Alex you need to stop posting in retaliation right now," Eliza entered his office.

"Eliza," John said dramatically, pasting a smile on, "Have we been having an affair all these years without you telling me?"

Eliza shook her head fondly, "Please don't say things like that in public. People will get the wrong idea."

"Because people are idiots," grumbled Alex.

"Just wait until they make the connection that we all went to college together," John sighed.

"I don't know how to fix this," Alex moaned, grabbing at his hair, "I need to fix this."

"No," Eliza said resolutely, "I have to fix this."

"Betsey?" Alex questioned.

"It has to be me because they aren’t going to listen to anyone else," Eliza replied, "they think that I had the affair, remember?"

"I know you don't like doing all the press conference stuff," Alex said, "We can figure out a different way to--"

"Alex, it's okay," Eliza laughed, "I may not like it, but I'm a senator's daughter and the wife of the treasury secretary. I know what it feels like to be in the spotlight."

Alex silently nodded his head, "Very well."

"Not exactly asking permission," Eliza told him with a smile, resting a hand on his cheek.

Alex couldn't help but smile, "I know, you would never listen to me anyway."

"Not when I know I'm right," Eliza told him.

"Which is always."

John had to look away when they kissed.  
\----------  
A few days later family was gathered around the TV watching the report about the fact that Eliza had actually spoken at a press conference. Which for the most part seemed to quite the press about the whole "affair" she'd supposedly had with John.

"I'm glad that's over," Eliza as she watched them replay clips of her speaking.

"No kidding," Alex sighed, "And I think we learned something from this whole experience. Right?"

He eyed his two eldest children as they nodded.

"Don't call Uncle Laurens 'dad' in public," said Angie.

"Well, yes," said Alex, "and--"

"Reporters are vultures who don't care about the truth as long as they have a story," added Philip.

"Yes that too. And--"

"And we shouldn't post things on the Internet without thinking about it first," Eliza put in.

Alex scowled at his wife, "Okay, okay all those things are true, but you're all forgetting the most important thing we've learned."

"What?" Angie chirped.

"Camping," Alex said seriously, "is evil."

Angie tossed a throw pillow at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Philip-15  
> Angie-13


End file.
